My Request
by othersecret
Summary: not to good at these


Gil took out his fifth cigarette in a span of two hours while waiting for his young master to wake up. Which it seemed he would not do. Even though he know they had a meeting with Break this morning at ten and it was already half past ten so Gil hauled himself up and walked over to Oz's door.

"Hey Oz. Uh..are you going to get up? We need to meet with Break today remember?"

"Ah I...canceled that for today."

"Wh-why?"

"I had better things to do.."

"Oz I'm coming in."

Gilbert opened the door and stepped into Oz's dark room. He walked over to the window and pulled the curtains down and turned around to face a exposed and very nude Oz.

Gil turned red and stumbled out of the room. Closing the door he said, "So so sorry I-I didn't m-mean to do th-that...I-I didn't know."

"No its fine Gil you can come back in."

"N-no. I'm sorry I'll see you later young master."

He awkwardly ran away. While Oz watched from a crack of the door.

That same day Oz walked out to the garden and saw a very funny Gil there. Gil was pacing back and forth in front of an Oak tree mumbling to himself and then shaking his head while taking another cigarette out of his pocket.

Oz walked up to his back and jumped up and said, "Whatcha doing?"

Gil jumped ran forward a few paces and turned around to face Oz.

"Ah O-Oz he-hello.."

"So Gil what are you doing?"

"Nothing young master. Now if you'll excuse me." He turned around to make his leave.

"No." Oz's voice turned hard.

Gil turned back to see Oz not so happy anymore.

Oz grabbed Gil's hand and pulled him through the castle.

"Wa-wait Oz! Wh-where are we go-going?"

Oz kept quiet and just walked more and more.

They finally stopped in front of Oz's bedroom door. Oz turned to face Gil and looked him straight in the face.

"I want you to kiss with me."

Gil's face held a blank stare then his brain processed what Oz just said. He turned bright red.

"Ma-master you are asking too too mu-much. I'll excuse myself."

Oz grabbed his hand and pulled him towards him, which was a little hard due to size difference, and instead landed face first into Gil's chest. Which he didn't take badly, he just wrapped his arms around Gil's body and stayed there.

"O-Oz pl-please let go!"

"No! No! No! Not until you say yes to me!"

Gil pulled Oz off of him and said, "No."

He walked away then and didn't look back though his heart was breaking. And as soon as Gil rounded the corner Oz fell to the ground and sobbed. It wasn't like him but he couldn't help himself. After a few minutes he stood back up went and washed his face and put on a smile for the rest of the day.

At dinner that day Oz sat down nest to Ada and talked and laughed like any other day. And when Gil walked in he looked up gave him a smile and went back to talking with Ada. Gil couldn't help but look stunned.

"Gil? What's wrong?!" Ada asked

"Ah....its nothing. Nothing at all..." He replied as he sat down

Oz got up and excused himself with little eaten off of his plate.

"Gil. I think that something has been bothering Oz for a while now. And today he seemed so much more distressed than ever. I want you to make him happy."

"B-but you are as-asking too much o-of me."

"No I am not. Gil I want you to make Oz happy and I don't care what it takes."

She stood up and started to walk out the door. But half way out of the room she turned back around to look at Gil.

"I know how he feels about you." She said in a whisper and walked off.

Gil stood there stunned again. And wondered if it was alright if he felt the same way towards him.

"Ah and you at this very moment are thinking 'is it acceptable if I feel the same way for him?' are you not?" asked Break coming out of a cabinet

Gil jumped and turned towards him "H-how'd you know?"

"Ah you are as easy to read as a book. Now if you don't mind I am going to go to the kitchen and enjoy some sweets and I believe it is time to find Oz-san is it not..." he stated as he walked off

Gil slowly left the dining room and looked for Oz in the study, his room, and the garden but was unable to find him. He asked around but even the servants did not know where he was. Gil wondered where he could be. And then figured it out and took off running.

The grave.

Oz was sitting next to the grave listening to the melody of the pocket watch thinking nothing when he heard running steps coming closer and closer.

"Oz!" a voice called

Oz stood up and looked at the incoming figure. Then the figure was right in front of him and was holding him. Wait..holding him.

"Oz Oz Oz O..Oz..."

"G-Gil..? W-what are you doing?"

Gil took his face in between his hands and looked into his eyes.

"I -I know this isn't my pl-place to say this b-but I really l-love you O-Oz.."

Oz couldn't help himself he smiled and looked at Gil.

"Then now will you kiss me."

Gil didn't reply he just pulled Oz to him and bent down and kissed his beautiful lips. And then the kiss turned intense more heated and Gil knocked Oz over so that they were now on the ground. Oz brought his arms around Gil to bring him closer to him.

"O-Oz."

"Yes?"

"M-may I?"

"Yes..."

**

ok that is the end. Please imagine what you will for the part that would have come, I do not feel as if I need to write it in. if you would like to write what happens please feel free to. I would love to read what you guys would think up. Just please give me the credit of the story line in the part and send me a message with a link to the story ~

this is a story I wrote for a dear friend of mine and I really hope you enjoy it. If anyone again would like a story written for them please feel free to ask~

putting this as mature cause thats just what I do.


End file.
